Les Contes de Beedle le Barde revisités
by Maranwe Calaelen
Summary: !SPOILER sur les Contes de Beedle le Barde de J.K. ROWLING ! Parodie des Contes de Beedle le Barde sous forme de pièces de théâtre avec les personnages d'Harry Potter.


**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici ma première fic publiée sur ce site. Pour le style et la mise en page de cette fic je vous avoue que je me suis beaucoup inspirée d'une autre fic qui s'intitule "Contes du Chat noir" de l'auteur : koliri. Une fic que j'ai vraiment adorée, que j'ai trouvé immensément drôle et que je conseil vivement à tous ceux qui ont aimé lire le manga "Black Cat".**

**Sinon, à propos de cette fic, elle est écrite sous forme de pièce de théâtre avec comme acteurs : les personnages de Harry Potter ; et comme histoire à interpréter : les Contes de Beedle le Barde de J.K. ROWLING. Cette fic aura donc 5 chapitres (correspondant aux 5 contes écrit par J.K. ROWLING).**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce premier chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;-)**

* * *

><p>L'auteur : Bonjour à vous, personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ! Je profite d'un cours de maths - ennuyeux - pour venir vous dire un petit coucou !<p>

Hermione : (_outrée_) Tu rédiges ta fic pendant les cours ?

L'auteur : (_prend l'air innocente_) Bien sûr que non ! … (_plus bas_) juste ceux de maths… (_plus haut_) Bref ! Cette fois-ci j'ai pensé à vous pour mettre en scène une adaptation des Contes de Beedle le Barde. Nous commencerons aujourd'hui par le conte : « Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse ». Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Tout le monde : (_air sceptique_) …

L'auteur : (_résignée_) On va faire comme si vous étiez d'accord… (_reprend plus motivée_) Alors, pour la distribution des rôles… Dans celui du vieux sorcier bienveillant, j'avais pensé évidement à notre cher professeur Dumbledore. OK ?

Dumbledore : Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients, j'en serais même enchanté.

L'auteur : (_toute contente_) Merveilleux ! Ensuite, dans le rôle du fils pourri, j'avais pensé aux Malfoy, Lucius ou Drago au choix…

Les Malfoy : (_renfrognés_) Par ce qu'on est sensé participer ?

L'auteur : (_catégorique_) Oui ! Et encore, vous avez de la chance, j'vous donne le droit de choisir celui qui va souffrir. Comme quoi vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous plaindre. (_œil sévère_)

Les Malfoy : (_goutte de sueur_)…

Lucius : Drago, c'est gentil de te dévouer pour ton père !

Drago : (_choqué_) Plaît-il ? Mais voyons père ! Je ne peux pas jouer une adaptation de conte faite par une vulgaire moldue !

Lucius : (_regarde son fils de haut_) Et tu préfères sans doute que ce soit moi ? Ne discute pas les ordres et fait ce qu'on te dit !

L'auteur : (_prend l'air méchante et sadique_) Ton père a raison Drago ! Fais ce qu'on te dit ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je vais prendre bien soin de toi… (_sourire sadique_)

Lucius : (_affiche un air satisfait_)

Drago : (_l'air apeuré_) Je le sens mal là…

L'auteur : Bon, passons à la suite ! Pour le dernier rôle principal qui est celui de la marmite sauteuse…

Tout le monde : (_prie : « pitié pas moi ! »_)

L'auteur : Ce sera… (_roulements de tambours_) … LORD VOLDEMORT ! (_affiche un grand sourire_)

Tout le monde : (_grand silence_)

L'auteur : … Quoi ?

Tout le monde : (_re-grand silence_)

Voldemort : (_les yeux rouges, affiche un air menaçant_) C'est une plaisanterie ?

L'auteur : (_air étonnée_) Ben non pourquoi ?

Voldemort : (_l'air encore plus menaçant_) Penses-tu sérieusement que moi, Lord Voldemort, jouerai le rôle d'une pathétique marmite sauteuse pleine de pustules ?

L'auteur : (_pensive_) Ben… J'avais tout d'abord pensé à Ombrage ou Bellatrix, voir même Pettigrow…

Ombrage et Bellatrix : (_vexées_)

Pettigrow : (_se fait tout petit et se rapproche de la sortie_)

L'auteur : (_reprend_) Mais ça sous-entendait, d'une part qu'il aurait fallu les supporter du début jusqu'à la fin, et d'autre part… ça sous-entendait aussi qu'au début et à la fin ils auraient eu l'air à leur avantage. Et ça, c'est totalement proscrit !

Voldemort : (_têtu_) Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ce devrait être à moi de jouer ce rôle…

L'auteur : Mais si ! Ҫa représente plein d'avantages de te choisir toi pour ce rôle !

Voldemort : (_entêté_) Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

L'auteur : Ben au début et à la fin tu prendrais ton aspect avantageux de Tom Jedusor et au milieu ça serait l'aspect Lord Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a motivé mon choix, t'es le seul à savoir faire la transition beau/moche…

Voldemort : …

L'auteur : Et les jumeaux Weasley pourront même t'aider pour les pustules…

Fred : (_grand sourire_) Qu'en penses-tu Georges ? Est-ce qu'à ton humble avis on arriverait à mochiser d'avantage le petit Voldy ?

Georges : (_tout aussi sourire_) Hum… Difficile… mais j'accepte le défi !

Voldemort : (_fait encore plus la gueule_)

L'auteur : (_essaye de le motiver_) Allé, en plus c'est le rôle principal le plus important : on te verra du début jusqu'à la fin. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, tu pourras encore persécuter un Malfoy !

Voldemort : (_convaincu, et affiche un grand sourire sadique_) D'accord !

Drago : (_terrifié_) j'cois que je me sens pas bien, on devrait peut-être chang…

L'auteur et Lucius : (_lui lancent un regard noir_) Non !

Drago : (_pleure_)

L'auteur : (_satisfaite_) Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a nos rôles principaux, il est temps de passer aux rôles secondaires. (_souffle_) Alors… Dans l'ordre… Pour le rôle de la paysanne et de sa fille couverte de verrues, ce sera : Parvati Patil et Pansy Parkinson. Les jumaux Weasley, je compte sur vous pour les verrues !

Fred et Georges : (_ont un air comme si on venait de leur annoncer que Noël est avancé_) Pas de problèmes !

Pansy : (_outrée_) Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire la fille couverte de verrues ?

L'auteur : Primo : parce que je t'aime pas, et deuxio… … Non, c'est tout, parce que je t'aime pas.

Pansy : (_rejoins Drago en pleurant_)

Parvati : Et pourquoi je me retrouve coincée avec Pansy ?

L'auteur : Désolée, t'es la seule à qui j'ai pensé. Dis-toi que tu pourras te moquer d'elle durant un temps indéterminé.

Parvati : (_résignée_) hum… ma foi, c'est une consolation…

L'auteur : En suite, dans le rôle du vieil homme et de son âne perdu, j'ai pensé à Albelforht.

Albelforht : OK mais j'veux une chèvre à la place de l'âne !

L'auteur : (_lasse_) ça m'aurait étonné aussi qu'il y en ait un de satisfait… Si tu veux, tu peux apporter une de tes chèvres. (_plus bas_) ça m'évitera de trouver quelqu'un pour le rôle de l'âne… Et pour finir, dans le rôle de la jeune femme qui a un bébé malade, ça sera Padma Patil. Histoire de soutenir ta sœur.

Padma : Ma foi…

L'auteur : Bon ben… je crois que c'est bon, on va pouvoir commencer le conte !

* * *

><p><span>Le Sorcier et la Marmite Sauteuse.<span>

L'auteur : Il était une fois un vieux sorcier bienveillant qui utilisait sa magie avec sagesse et générosité pour le plus grand profit de ses voisins.

Albus : (_tout content d'être ici, distribue largement ses bonbons au citron_)

L'auteur : Plutôt que de révéler la véritable source de ses pouvoirs, il prétendait que ses potions, charmes et antidotes jaillissaient tels quels de son petit chaudron qu'il appelait sa marmite de chance.

Voldemort : Manquait plus que je sois au service de l'autre vieux fou…

Albus : (_lui lance un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune_) Un bonbon au citron ?

Voldemort : (_l'avada kédavrise des yeux_)

L'auteur : (_continue comme si de rien n'était_) À des kilomètres à la ronde, les gens venaient le voir pour lui exposer leurs ennuis et le sorcier était ravi d'y porter remède en remuant quelque chose dans sa marmite.

Albus : (_s'approche de Voldemort_)

Voldemort : (_sort sa baguette_) T'avise surtout pas de me toucher ! (_se tient près à entamer le duel_)

L'auteur : (_leur lance un œil sévère_) Du calme vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas sensé vous entretuer ! (_plus bas_) Du moins pas dans ce conte… (_reprend_) Ce sorcier bien-aimé vécut jusqu'à un fort bel âge, puis il mourut,…

Voldemort (_affiche pour la première fois un grand sourire_) C'est pas trop tôt !

L'auteur : …laissant tout ce qu'il possédait à son fils unique.

Drago : (_arrive, le teint livide, de grosses gouttes de sueurs sur son front_)

L'auteur : (_hausse les sourcils_) euh… ça va ?

Drago : (_voix qui tremble_) Très bien…

L'auteur : (_fait comme si tout allait pour le mieux et continue_) Ce fils était dans une disposition d'esprit bien différente de celle de son aimable père. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pratiquer la magie étaient à ses yeux des bons à rien et il avait souvent reproché à son père cette habitude de dispenser à leurs voisins une aide magique.

Drago (_en mode dédaigneux_) : Abruti de paternel, lui et son amour des moldus…

L'auteur : Lorsque son père mourut, le fils trouva, caché à l'intérieur de la vieille marmite, un petit paquet sur lequel était inscrit son nom.

Voldemort : (_sourire en coin_) Tiens, tiens, mais ce ne serait pas notre cher Drago ?

Drago : (_approche l'air apeuré / prend rapidement le paquet que lui tend négligemment Voldemort / s'éloigne de lui le plus possible sans dire un mot_)

Voldemort : (_sourire qui s'élargit_) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. (_plus bas_) Du moins pas encore…

Drago : (_se met à trembler_)

L'auteur : (_continue de les ignorer royalement_) Il l'ouvrit, espérant y découvrir de l'or, mais il ne contenait qu'une pantoufle, douce et épaisse, beaucoup trop petite pour qu'il puisse la porter. Il n'y avait même pas la paire. Glissé dans la pantoufle, un fragment de parchemin portait ces mots : « Avec l'espoir le plus cher, mon fils, que tu n'en aura jamais besoin. » Le fils maudit la sénilité qui avait ramolli l'esprit de son père…

Drago : Ben… c'est vrai que pour le coup, j'aurai préféré qu'il me laisse la baguette de sureau… j'sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme une sorte de pressentiment… (_goutte de sueur_)

L'auteur : …et jeta la pantoufle dans le chaudron où il l'avait trouvée, décidant que désormais, la marmite lui servirait de boîte à ordures.

Drago : (_prend_ _l'air docile / redonne gentiment la pantoufle à Voldemort_) Tenez mon Seigneur, je vous jure de ne vous donner que mes biens les plus précieux…

L'auteur : (_prend l'air renfrogné / hausse le ton_) J'avais dit : « **jeta la pantoufle dans le chaudron** » et « **la marmite lui servirait de boîte à ordure** »

Drago : Ouai, ben désolé, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire !

L'auteur : (_lève les yeux au ciel et reprend_) Cette nuit-là, une paysanne vint frapper à la porte.

Parvati : Ma petite-fille souffre d'une éruption de verrues. Votre père préparait un cataplasme spécial dans cette vieille marmite…

Drago : Allez-vous-en ! Qu'ai-je donc à faire des verrues de votre marmaille (désolé Pansy) ?

L'auteur : Et il claqua la porte au nez de la vieille femme.

Pansy : (_déjà recouverte de verrues pas les jumeaux Weasley_) Attend deux secondes ! Tu veux dire que je n'ai même pas besoin d'apparaître dans le conte ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as obligé à être recouverte de verrues ?

L'auteur : (_fronce les sourcils et vérifie ses notes_) Hum… Effectivement… (_lève les yeux sur Pansy, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres_) Désolée Pansy, j'ai pas fais exprès !

Pansy : (_s'enfuit en pleurant_)

L'auteur : (_pas du tout perturbée / reprend_) Aussitôt, des cliquètements et des martellements sonores retentirent dans la cuisine. (d'ailleurs je tiens à remercier les Weasley pour leur participation) Le sorcier alluma sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte. Là, à son grand étonnement, il vit la vieille marmite de son père : un pied de cuivre unique lui avait poussé et elle sautait sur place, au milieu de la pièce, faisant un bruit terrifiant sur les dalles qui recouvraient le sol.

Voldemort : (_ne fais rien et prend un air buté_) …

L'auteur : (_expire_) Quoi encore ?

Voldemort : (_détache bien chaque mot_) Moi. Vivant. Jamais !

L'auteur : (_fait les yeux de chien battu_) Rho… allé ! Pour me faire plaisir !

Voldemort : J'ai dit NON !

L'auteur : (_se résigne / laisse tomber_) Bon, c'est pas grave… (_reprend_) Abasourdi, le sorcier s'approcha mais battit précipitamment en retraite lorsqu'il constata que toute la surface de la marmite était couverte de verrues. (_s'adresse à Voldemort_) Alors là mon gars t'y coupe pas ! Les jumeaux ! Tous sur lui !

Fred et Georges : (_saute sur Voldemort_) À L'ATTAQUE !

Voldemort : (_se débat_) Bât les pattes traitres à votre sang !

L'auteur : LA FERME ! Déjà que tu ne respectes pas le scribe, tu vas au moins ressembler à ce que tu es sensé être ! (_puis se tourne vers Drago_)

Drago : …

L'auteur : (_fixe Drago_) T'es pas sensé dire quelque chose toi ?

Drago : (_murmure_) Répugnant objet…

L'auteur : (_goutte de sueur_) Toujours aussi courageux celui là… (_reprend_) Il essaya d'abord de lui lancer un sortilège de Disparition, puis de la nettoyer par magie et enfin de la forcer à sortir de la maison. (_refixe Drago_)

Drago : (_implore_) Par pitié !

L'auteur : (_le fixe intensément_) Je n'ai aucune pitié. Profite du fait qu'il soit toujours occupé avec les Weasley.

Drago : (_prend l'air de celui qu'on envoie à l'abattoir et s'exécute_)

L'auteur : Mais aucun de ses sort ne donna de résultat et il fut incapable d'empêcher la marmite de sauter derrière lui quand il quitta la cuisine, puis de le suivre jusqu'à son lit, montant chaque marche de l'escalier de bois dans un cliquètement et un martèlement assourdissants.

Voldemort : (_l'air furieux, le visage recouvert de verrues_) C'est toi qui a osé m'envoyer un sort ?

Drago : (_terrifié_) Mon maître, c'est elle qui m'a obligé ! (_pointe du doigt l'auteur_)

Voldemort : (_n'écoute rien et se lance à sa poursuite en lui jetant des sorts_)

Drago : (_prend ses jambes à son cou_) AU SECOUR !

L'auteur : (_intercepte Voldemort_ _de justesse_) Eh ! Evite de me l'abimer je te prie ! Il doit encore me faire l'affaire pendant un moment. Et puis, rassure toi, ce n'est pas les occasions qui vont manquer de le martyriser… Et croit moi, la torture mentales c'est nettement plus distrayant !

Voldemort : (_se calme un peu_) Soit ! Il ne perd rien pour attendre…

L'auteur : (_reprend_) Le sorcier ne put dormir de la nuit à cause du fracas que produisait à côté de son lit la vieille marmite couverte de verrues.

Voldemort : (_à côté du lit de Drago, le fixe sans ciller_)

Drago : (_calmé, mais pas rassuré du tout / bas_) Et on se demande pourquoi j'ai du mal à dormir ?

L'auteur : (_fait comme si elle ne remarquait rien_) Au matin, elle s'obstina à sauter derrière lui jusqu'à la table où il alla prendre son petit déjeuner. _Clang, clang, clang, _faisait la marmite au pied de cuivre et le sorcier n'avait même pas le temps d'entamer son porridge qu'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Un vieil homme se tenait sur le seuil.

Alberforht : C'est au sujet de ma vieille chèvre, monsieur. Elle est perdue ou on me l'a volé. Sans elle, je ne peux plus vendre son lait et ma famille aura fin ce soir.

Drago : (_un peu ronchon à cause de sa nuit blanche_) Moi, c'est maintenant que j'ai faim !

L'auteur : Et il claqua la porte au nez du vieil homme. _Clang, clang, clang, _fit le pied de cuivre de la marmite en sautant sur le sol mais à présent, des bêlements se mêlaient à son vacarme et des gémissements affamés, aux accents humains, s'élevaient des profondeurs du chaudron.

Voldemort : (_jette un œil à l'auteur et ne fait rien_)

L'auteur : (_air blasé_) Laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne fais rien à part le regarder fixement et lui lancer un sort lorsqu'il s'y attend le moins ?

Voldemort : (_prend l'air satisfait_) Tout à fait !

L'auteur : (_se retourne vers Drago_)

Drago : (_résigné, murmure à l'adresse de Voldemort_) Tiens-toi tranquille. Silence !

Voldemort : (_l'assassine du regard et lui lance un impedimenta_)

L'auteur : (_le regarde, l'air consterné_)

Voldemort : Quoi ? J'aurai pu faire pire.

L'auteur : (_abandonne_) C'est vrai. (_reprend_) Aucun de ses pouvoirs magiques, cependant, ne put faire taire la marmite couverte de verrues et elle continua de sauter toute la journée entière derrière lui, bêlant comme une chèvre, gémissant, cliquetant avec bruit, partout où il allait et quoi qu'il fît. Ce soir-là, on frappa une troisième fois à la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait une jeune femme qui sanglotait à fendre l'âme.

Padma : Mon bébé est gravement malade. S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous. Votre père m'avait dit de venir le voir si j'avais des ennuis…

L'auteur : Mais le sorcier lui claqua la porte au nez.

Drago : (_un peu à cran_) Font chier tous ces moldus !

L'auteur : À présent, l'obsédante marmite s'était remplie jusqu'au bord d'eau salée et versait des larmes un peu partout en continuant de sauter, de bêler, de gémir et de se couvrir d'autres verrues.

Voldemort : …

L'auteur : (_un brin exaspérée_) Oui ! Je sais ! Il n'est pas question que tu fasses ça ! J'ai juste ?

Voldemort : (_sourire en coin_) Plutôt perspicace pour une moldue…

L'auteur : (_lui lance un œil noir_) Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! _ (reprend_) Bien que, pendant le reste de la semaine, aucun autre villageois ne fût venu demander de l'aide au sorcier, la marmite continuait de le tenir informé de leurs nombreux maux. Au fil des jours, elle ne contenta plus de bêler, de gémir, de répandre des larmes, de sauter et de se couvrir de verrues, elle s'étouffait à présent, était saisie de haut-le-cœur, pleurait comme un bébé, geignait comme un chien, déversait du fromage rance, du lait caillé et un flot dévastateur de limaces affamées… (_grand sourire sadique_) Les jumeaux ?

Fred et George : (_au garde à vous_) A vos ordres M'dame ! (_attaquent de nouveau Voldemort_)

Voldemort : (_l'air horrifié_) NOOOOONNNNN !

L'auteur : (_l'air pleinement satisfaite_) Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne perdais rein pour attendre ! Héhé ! (_reprend_) Le sorcier ne pouvait plus ni dormir ni manger, avec cette marmite à côté de lui,…

Tout le monde : (_depuis les coulisses_) Tu m'étonnes…

L'auteur : (_imperturbable_) …mais elle refusait de le quitter et il ne pouvait la faire taire ou la forcer à l'immobilité. Enfin, le sorcier ne put en supporter d'avantage.

Drago : Venez m'apporter tous vos problèmes, tous vos ennuis, tous vos malheurs !

L'auteur : S'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant dans la nuit, la marmite sautant derrière lui sur la route qui menait au village.

Drago : Venez ! Je vais vous guérir, vous remettre sur pied, vous réconforter ! Avec la marmite de mon père, j'apaiserai tous vos maux !

L'auteur : La redoutable marmite bondissait toujours derrière lui, il courut le long de la grand-rue, lançant des sortilèges en tous sens. À l'intérieur d'une des maisons, les verrues de la petite fille disparurent pendant son sommeil,…

Parvati : (_sourire nostalgique_) Dommage, j'commençais à bien l'apprécier comme ça…

Pansy : (_boude / marmonne_) Saleté de Griffy !

L'auteur : …grâce à un sortilège d'Attraction, la chèvre perdue fut ramenée d'un lointain bosquet d'églantiers et remis en douceur dans son écurie le bébé malade fut inondé de dictame et se réveilla rose et frais. Dans chaque maison où s'étaient répandus maladie et chagrin, le sorcier fit de son mieux et peu à peu, la marmite, à côté de lui, cessa de gémir et d'avoir des haut-le-cœur. Elle devint silencieuse, propre et brillante.

Drago : (_reprend son souffle_) Alors, marmite ? Euh ! Mon maître ?

Voldemort : (_reprend l'apparence de Tom Jedusor_) Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

L'auteur : Tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever, la marmite recracha la pantoufle qu'il avait jetée dedans et lui permit d'en chausser son pied de cuivre. Puis ils retournèrent tous deux dans la maison du sorcier, le bruit de pas de la marmite enfin assourdi. Mais à compter de ce jours, le sorcier aida les villageois comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, de peur que la marmite ne se débarrasse de sa pantoufle et se remette à sauter.

Voldemort : (_sourire sadique_) Traumatiser le fils Malfoy c'est fait, passons aux parents maintenant !

L'auteur : …_FIN_.


End file.
